Talent Show
by Izzy2119
Summary: There's a talent show going on in Konoha! You, along with the lovelies of the village decide to enter and so has your crush, Gaara! Will this unrequited love finally come to fruition? Find out now! GaaraxOC with Lemon wedges!


Hahaha, this is my first Lemon story I ever wrote! I'm so glad I found it and now I get to share it with all you lovely reviewers!

It's mostly based on songs...namely The Pussycat Dolls song Buttons and Panic! At the Discos Lying is the Most Fun a Girl can have without taking her Clothes off. Talent show is pretty self explanatory... Yeeeeah, iunno what else to say.

* * *

I own nothing except my own ideas!

You were walking with Temari, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Kankuro when you saw a poster on the fence ahead. "Whats that?" you asked as you ran up to the poster. You read it as the others made their way over to you.

"What does it say, Kiri?" Kiba asked as he got closer.

"It's for a talent show!" you yelled after reading the poster.

"A what!" Kankuro questioned as he started reading the poster.

"It seems there's going to be a talent show to see who is the most talent-ie-est person in town," you explained sounding smart.

"Talent-ie-est?" Shika questioned.

"… Shut up!" you said with an angry face while everyone laughed.

"Well, are you gonna do it?" Temari asked.

"Of course, and you and the other girls are going to perform with ma-ma-ma-" you started but got sidetracked as Gaara appeared behind the group. "H-h-hi Gaara," you finally choked out. He just looked around until he spotted... Kiba. He walked over to him.

"Hey Gaara, are you going to be in the talent show?" Kankuro asked. Gaara looked at his brother.

"Yes, and I need Kiba" he stated. Then he grabbed Kiba and teleported somewhere.

"… That was weird" Temari said.

"Yeah.." you sighed sadly.

"Quit having lustful fantasies about my brother... In front of me," Temari said sticking her tongue out slightly

"… Shut up!" you grunted out, walking away. Everyone giggled. "Come on Temari!" you beckoned back at her.

"Huh?" she said running up to you. "What are we doing, Kiri?" she asked confused.

"We're going to get the girls and plan our performance!" you said walking down the road.

~A week before the talent show~

"A week! Just one and we have nothing!" you yelled throughout the Hyuuga compound. You were mad because you couldn't find a song that you could do. Your team consisted of you, Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura. You had went through everyone's CD's but there wasn't a song that felt right.

"It's hopeless," Tenten sighed next to you.

"We just need the perfect song. When we find it.. It will... It will... It will feel right!" you said hopefully.

"I want a song that expresses my love to Sasuke~" Sakura said with hearts in her eyes.

"No, I'm gonna express my love through song!" Ino said angrily to Sakura.

"Me!"

"No me!"

"Me!"

"No me!"

"SHUP UP! SASUKE IS GAY!" you finally snapped but clasped your hands over your mouth. Everyone's eyes were like widened and focused on you.

"Huh!" Temari finally asked.

"... Goddammit, I promised them I-" you started.

"Th-them?" Hinata asked.

"… Dammit! Yeah Sasuke and Naruto, they're together" you said scratching the back of your head. Everyone's eyes just got bigger. Ino and Sakura were on the verge of crying and Hinata was on the verge of fainting.

"How did you find this out?" Tenten asked excitedly.

"Well, me and Gaara-" you started.

"Gaara and I," Tenten corrected.

"... Shut up, Tenten" you said, your eye twitching. "Anyway, we were coming back from training and we heard some noises coming from a bush. When we went to see what it was we well... We saw them in an... Awkward position. I screamed, they blushed, and they made us promise we wouldn't tell anyone," you explained recalling the day. "Sorry girls," you said toward Sakura, Ino, and Hinata.

"Why why why," Sakura and Ino repeated through sobs.

You then heard something...

"Hey guys... Hey... SHUT UP!" you yelled. You followed the noise down the hall around a corner and down another hall. You then stopped abruptly in front of a door that was the source of the noise.

"That's Neji's room," Hinata answered looking at your confused face.

"Girls, I think I just found our song!" you said barging into Neji's room.

~Talent show day~

"Okay I'm ready... No I'm not maybe I can escape... No I have to do it... Wait what if it turns out wrong!" you worried out loud, pacing back and forth backstage of where you would perform. You and the girls had practiced all week and everyone was perfect but nervousness took you over.

"You okay?" you heard from behind. You whirled around in front of Temari.

"Yeah just nervous," you said taking deep breaths.

"It'll be fine. Just imagine my baby bro's face when you sing," she said smirking. You just smiled contently.

"I hope he gets the message," you said taking more breaths.

"NOW FOR OUR FIRST PERFORMANCE, OUR LOVLEY YOUNG BEAUTIFUL GORGEOUS KUNOICHIS" said Jiraiya, the announcer.

"Ready?" Temari asked placing her hand on your shoulder.

"Ready," you confirmed as you and the other girls walked onstage.

You and the girls went onstage and sang and danced to Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls ft Neji and Snoop Dogg. [Yeah, I'm that lazy. Go find the music video. You can have whoever be whoever expect that you're the lead girl.]

When the song was over you all jumped offstage. Everyone was clapping and cheering. "Thanks Neji!" you whispered to him

"Hey you owe me, and you saw me when you barged in!" he replied blushing a little.

'I only saw your chest...and it was nice," you said smirking.

"Grrrr" he growled at you.

"Oh hush," you teased. He just rolled his eyes and went over and sat away from you. You went and took a seat between Temari and Ino.

After your performance was Shino, he made butterflies play the piano, which you admitted was pretty cool. Then it was Shika who played, and won, a game of GO in 5 minuets even though it wasn't that impressive you clapped, not as loud as Temari though. You looked at her as she blew Shika a kiss and Shika blush at her actions. You wanted that kind of relationship, but not with just anyone... You wanted it to be with Gaara. You snapped back to reality by the next act. It was Konohamaru who did a disguising act and then Chouji ate 5 whole hams. It was half point and the next act was a song... And it was by your stalker, Kazu. [I just made up a random guy] He liked you but you only had eyes for Gaara.

"Oh no," you groaned, putting your head in your hands.

"Maybe he isn't singing for you," Temari said trying to comfort you.

"This song goes out to my one love ...I love you Kiri!" Kazu said for everyone to hear.

"Aaahhhh!" you yelled banging your head on a nearby tree. Both Temari and Ino had to pry you away from the tree and force you back in your seat. You sighed and looked for Gaara. He was towards the front of the stage and was glaring at Kazu. Then again he glares at just about everyone so you just shrugged it off. Kazu was about to start singing

"Maybe it wont be a love song," Temari said trying to comfort you again.

As Kazu started singing, it was obviously a very mush and embarrassing love song. He was off-key as well!

"Or not" Temari said after the song was over. You still had your head in your hands.

"I hate my life, I hate it," you repeated.

"It's not that bad... Well, maybe just a little," Temari said getting an anime sweat drop.

"Kill me!" you sighed out.

"Um... Er... Look Kankuro is on!" she said pointing to the stage. Kankuro walked on stage with a scary looking puppet. He then started doing ventriloquism and was pretty good. Next was Sasuke, he demonstrated how to kill someone using a training dummy. Towards the end he just snapped and started murdering the dummy yelling 'Die Itachi, die!' Kakashi had to come and restrain him. Everyone in the audience just stared blankly at the now massacred dummy.

Then it was Rock Lees turn. He juggled... Five kunai knives... While standing on one foot... While balancing on a big bouncy ball... Three bouncy balls actually. You, Temari, and Ino were watching in amazement. "Wow!" you three awed in unison.

"Lee is really strong, I never really noticed it before," Ino sighed out dreamily. You and Temari glanced at each other and smirked.

"Yeah, and since he spiked his hair he's not that bad to look at," you said, raising your eyebrows a bit.

"I know~" Ino sighed dreamily.

"You know, I think I saw Sakura eying him earlier," Temari said putting more fuel on the fire.

"Yeah, I think you should grab him before Sakura does," you said nudging Ino.

"You're right! I'll tell him after the show!" Ino said with her fist clenched and fire in her eyes. You and Temari giggled and clapped as Lee walked off the stage.

"NOW FOR OUR LAST PERFORMANCE. A SONG BY SOME OF OUR YOUNG, SUPPLE, HANDSOME, STRONG NINJA BOYS" said the announcer.

"IS THAT YOU, RANDOM PERVERT!" you yelled to the announcer box.

"… NO IT'S OROCHIMARU" Orochimaru said over he speaker.

"That was my second choice" you said, giggling. You then turned to the stage and saw... Gaara, Kiba, and Naruto. "They're singing!" you questioned.

"Apparently," Temari said just as shocked as you.

"This goes out to the people we love... I love you Sasuke!" Naruto yelled through the mic. All the girls started screaming and fainting. Sasuke was in front of you and all you saw were his ears turn red and him bury his face in his hands. You patted him on the back.

"I know how you feel," you said comfortingly. "Getting a declaration of love in public for everyone to hear is bad but... At least its by someone you love," you said gently but got annoyed as you remembered the other declaration of love. "And not by a stalker type guy, who even though you've said no to him about a million times, still insists that you go out with him!" you said through gritted teeth. Sasuke just look back at you sympathetically and nodded understanding how you felt. Naruto was tinted pink as the murmur died down. Then Kiba spoke into the mic

"And-and I love Kankuro!" Kiba said proudly. You looked over at Kankuro and he was smiling and blushing a little. Everyone's eyes turned to Gaara to see if he would make a declaration of love. Gaara just scanned the stadium. You thought he looked at you but you weren't sure so you just shrugged it off. You were a little disappointed, you wanted Gaara to declare his love for you. 

'What love?' you thought in the back of your head. You mentally slapped yourself as they started singing

[Yeah I obviously wasn't lazy enough to pass this up! … You can skip over it if you wish]

_Kiba: is it still me that makes you sweat am I who you think about in bed_

_Gaara: when the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as your sliding off your dress_

_Kiba: and think of what you did and how I hope to god he was worth it_

_Gaara: when the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin_

_Kiba: I've got more wit a better kiss a hotter touch a better fuck then any boy you'll ever meet sweetie you had me_

_Gaara: girl I was it look past the sweat a better love deserving of_

_Kiba: exchanging body heat in the passenger seat_

_Gaara: no no no you know it will always just be me_

_Naruto: lets get these teen hearts beating faster and faster_

_G & K: so testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_All: will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close_

_G & K: so testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_All: will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close_

_Naruto: so I guess were back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus In case I lost my train of thought where was that we last left off_

_Kiba: lets pick up pick up_

_Gaara: oh now I do recall we were just getting to the part were the shock sets in and the stomach acid find a new way to make you get sick_

_Kiba: I hope you didn't expect to get all of the attention_

_Gaara: lets not get selfish did you really think Id let you kill this chorus_

_Naruto: lets get these teen hearts beating faster and faster_

_G & K: so testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_All: will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close_

_G & K: so testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_All: will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close_

_Naruto: dance to this beat dance to this beat dance to this beat_

_Gaara: lets get these teen hearts beating faster and faster lets get these teen hearts beating faster. I've got more wit a better kiss a hotter touch a better fuck than any boy you'll ever meet sweetie you had me_

_G & N: girl I was it look past the sweat a better love deserving off exchanging body heat in the passenger seat no no no you know it will always just be me_

_Naruto: lets get these teen hearts beating faster and faster_

_G & K: so testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_All: will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close_

_G & K: so testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_All: will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close_

_Kiba: so testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_Naruto: dance to this beat_

_Kiba: so testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_Naruto: dance to this beat_

_Kiba: and hold a lover close_

_Gaara: lets get these teen hearts beating faster and faster lets get these teen hearts beating faster_

When the song ended, all the girls were screaming and cheering, and that's what made you mad. They were screaming for... Gaara. The girls knew that Naruto and Kiba weren't interested in them and the only other person was Gaara. And the fact that he had an amazing singing voice just made them want him more, and made you want him more if that was possible. But the fact that they were trying to get him to talk to him when all they did before was glare at him funny mad you angry. YOU were the one that was always there for him. YOU were his first friend and the first one that didn't flinch when he look at or touched you. It hurt to look at him and his groupies so you decided to leave.

"Hey Kiri, where you going?" Temari yelled after you.

"Home," was all you said as you disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

~several hours later~

But you didn't go home. You didn't feel like it so you just walked all over Konoha, avoiding everyone that got near you. You were too upset to talk to anyone at the moment. You finally came to a clearing. You looked up to the night sky and just thought. this is good.

"Now he'll finally be loved and he wont be as cold" you thought out loud starring at the stars.

You and Gaara had been friends ever since you met him. You didn't care what he was you just loved him. For a while you thought the feeling was mutual but as time passed you saw him get more friends and become more social. You always knew that one day he would fall in love with another girl or get bored with you and leave you behind. You dreaded that day and it looks like it had finally come. You had accepted the fact but in reality...

"It hurts... It hurts so much," you said falling to your knees clutching your heart. The tears were streaming from your face and you thought they would never stop. You were too upset that you didn't notice another person sneaking up on you. You whirled around as you sensed someone right behind you, and it was... Kazu.

"What do you want?" you asked trying to wipe the tears form your face. You smelled alcohol and assumed that he was drunk. "Um... I-I'm going home," you said getting up not wanting to deal with the drunkard. He just pushed you back down on the ground and got on top of you.

"Why don't you love me?" he slurred pinning your arms and legs down with his.

"Kazu get off me!" you pleaded.

He just smirked and pressed his lips onto yours. You tried to get him off but he was heavier, stronger, and bigger than you. He then forced his tongue into your mouth, it felt slimy and gross. You couldn't breath so you desperately tried to get him off. He then stopped kissing you and started attacking your neck.

"Kazu! Stop, please!" you begged but he just kept licking your neck. "Stop-owww," you whaled as he bit your neck making it bleed and leaving a mark. "Kazu, I don't wanna do this!" you pleaded as he begun taking your shirt off. This felt your hands free so you started hitting him. You were so disoriented that you totally forgot your bit of ninja training. "Get off me!" you screamed punching his back.

He then left your neck alone and slapped you across the face. "Shut up bitch! I know you want that sand freak but too goddamn bad, you have me!" he said abandoning your chest area and moved lower. He held your hands above your head and started undoing your pants. You were so scared and you knew what he was going to do to you. You didn't want Kazu to be your first and you didn't want your first time to be like this, but you were in the middle of the forest and there was no one around.

You thought of Gaara, what would he think? What would he do? Kazu was about to take your pants off when you yelled, "GAARA! HELP ME!" Kazu slapped you again.

"He ain't coming bitch so you better get used to it!" he said covering your mouth. He then started undoing your pants again.

'So this is it... This is how I lose it, and to a lunatic. I wish Gaara was here...' you thought as tears stained your face. You just gave up and prepared for the worst. Kazu got your pants around your knees and was about to take your panties off when... He was pulled off of you and slammed into a tree. Then you saw a very pissed looking Gaara pinning him to said tree. Gaara had a crazed look in his eyes; it wasn't Shukaku but one of pure hatred and anger.

Gaara took one look at you and then glared at Kazu. "What did you do to her?" he asked evilly. Kazu was too in shock to respond. Gaara didn't wait for a response he just punched Kazu right in the face with his bare fists, completely forgetting his sand. Then Gaara just kept punching Kazu repeatedly in the face and stomach. "I SAID, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Gaara yelled.

You just watched him until you heard your name being called. It came from behind you. You turned and saw Temari and Kankuro running to you. Kankuro went over to stop Gaara and Temari came and knelt beside you.

"Oh my god Kiri, are you alright?" she asked looking you over. Tears were flowing freely down your face.

"How did you guys find me?" you asked still shaking as you but your pants and shirt back on.

"We were looking for you and then Gaara heard something and told us to follow him and he lead us here," she explained giving you a big hug.

"Gaara... looking?" was all you asked turning red.

"Yeah, he was," she said smiling. You looked over to the boys and saw Kankuro between Kazu and Gaara. He was trying to reason with Gaara and then pointed over to you. Gaara looked at you, sighed, and punched Kazu one more time in the stomach and started walking over to where you were. Temari got up and went over to Kankuro who was dragging Kazu away. They both looked back before leaving. When they say Gaara reach you, they disappeared.

Gaara came over to you and knelt beside you. "You okay?" he asked softly putting his hand on your shoulder. You looked at him with tears in your eyes. You couldn't have been happier than you were right then. You fell into Gaara's chest crying.

"You don't know how happy I am that you're here. I was so scared.." you sobbed into his chest. He just embraced you and rubbed your back affectionately.

"I know. I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner," he apologized still hugging you.

"I was so scared," you repeated. He then let go of you and put his thumb and forefinger on your chin and lifted your face up so you were looking into his beautiful green eyes. He leaned in until his lips were gently pressed against yours. It was a sweet innocent kiss that said what both of you needed to hear; I love you.

He broke away and placed his forehead on yours. "You don't have to be scared anymore. I'll always protect you... always," he assured you. You blushed crazily and knew what you really wanted.

"Gaara... I want us to go home," you said smirking. He got a confused look on his face then realized what you meant.

"Are you sure? Because I'd understand if tonight wasn't a good night," he sputtered out. You just put your index finger over his lips to hush him.

"I want some thing good to happen after something that scary," you said resting your head on his shoulder. He picked you up bridal style and teleported to your room.

In a split second, you were in your room with Gaara. He walked over to your bed and gently set you down. He then took his shirt off reveling his toned muscular chest. It had tanned since he moved to Konoha, you had to stop yourself from drooling. He smirked and got on top of you. He then captured your lips with his. It was the best feeling in the world. You felt his hand trail up your shirt and place itself in the middle of your stomach. Your flesh was cold from being outside all day but Gaara's hands were so warm. His hand then traveled up to your breast. He gently squeezed it through your bra receiving a low moan from you. He saw his opportunity and darted his tongue into your mouth and started exploring. This surprised you but it felt nice. It wasn't gross like when Kazu did it. Gaara's tongue was welcomed into your mouth and it felt right, like it was meant to be there. Yours and his tongues played with each other till Gaara broke away from you. He looked down at you and licked his lips. He then spotted the mark that Kazu had made. A low growl came from his throat as he lightly kissed the mark. You winced as Gaara bit the wound and licked the blood away.

"No one touches you. No one will do this to you accept me. Only I can make marks on you," he said nuzzling your neck.

A light blushed formed on your face. You had always hoped for Gaara to say something like that to you. You wanted him to claim you so everyone knew that you belonged to him. You felt Gaara abandon your neck and his hands move towards your back. He skillfully removed your bra and threw it somewhere in your room. He then started nuzzling your soft breast and played with the other one with his hand. You gasped suddenly as you felt warmth enclose around your nipple. You looked down and saw Gaara latched onto your breast. His tongue expertly danced around your nipple until it got hard. He then moved to the other one and gave it the same treatment. You arched your back to get more into Gaara's mouth. You felt him smirk and suck harder.

"Ahhhhhh~" was all you could manage out.

When Gaara stopped sucking you grunted in protest but then got an idea. You flipped over so you were on top. Gaara looked at you confused but let you do what you wanted. First you ran your hands over his chest. Imprinting every line and crease into your mind. You then kissed his neck and explored that territory. You heard him moan out your name when you hit a certain spot on the side of his neck. You grinned evilly and sucked on the spot for a while. When you got bored, you ran your tongue down his chest till you hit the top of his pants. You had wanted to do this for a long time now. You took off his pants to reveal a bulge hidden under silky black boxers. You looked up at him and he gave you a pleading look. You then slowly started to take off his boxers making sure to have the waistband go painfully slow over his bulge. You heard him hiss as you finally got them off. You then got a good long look at the one thing that flooded your dreams and fantasies. It was as big as you expected, just short of 8 in. You shuddered at the strength that would soon fulfill you.

Realizing that Gaara was waiting for you, you wrapped your lips around the head. You flicked your tongue in and out of the slit earning yourself a satisfactory moan. You knew you were doing him good and continued with your ministrations. You ran your tongue along his shaft and relished in the taste of his pre, nothing could have tasted better. When you felt that your curiosity had been fulfilled you rolled over again so Gaara was on top of you. He whined a little in protest but knew what you wanted. He quickly undid your pants and pulled your underwear down.

You watched as he slid down till his head was face to face with your pussy. You blushed as his head dived down and you felt his tongue teasingly run over your clit. He kept giving your clit and opening long slow licks, not daring inserting his tongue into you till he had 'punished' you. You whined and pleaded for more pleasure, but he kept his own agenda. When his torture was done he inserted his tongue into you, flicking his tongue against your walls. You could have died from the pleasure he was giving you.

"G-Gaara I can't take it. I need you," you screamed out.

He just smirked and came back up to your face. He positioned himself at your entrance and looked at you with love-filled eyes. You kissed his cheek for the go ahead and as he pushed the first few inches in he kissed you to cut off your screams. There was pain along with pleasure, but mostly pain. It felt as if you were breaking in two. Gaara must have sensed this.

"Don't worry the pain will go away I promise," he said licking your neck. You relaxed a bit hearing Gaara's soothing voice. It still pinched a little but when most of the pain had left you started moving your hips. Gaara then started thrusting into you. You lost all senses as he fucked you harder. You screamed out as he hit your spot. Seeing you react that way, Gaara aimed for that spot over and over, dragging every scream and moan out of you. You were so close to your release and you thought Gaara was too because he was panting and he kept going faster

"Oh~... G-Gaara you're so deep!" you said between pants. He just grunted in response. You then flipped over so you were riding him. He just laid back and enjoyed the view.

"Whats my name?" he panted grabbing a hold of your hips and slamming you down onto him.

"G-Gaara~" you moaned out.

"Whats my full name?" he asked evilly stopping you from bouncing on his dick.

"S-Sabaku no Gaara~" you said desperately trying to move.

"Again," he commanded letting you impale yourself on him.

"Sabaku no Gaara... Gaara of the desert... my one love Gaara~" you screamed out.

Gaara then flipped you over so he was back on top. He bit into your shoulder claiming you as his. As he licked the blood away, the pain and pleasure made you reach your peak. You let yourself go and overflowed onto him. He came shortly after collapsing next to you. You cuddled next to him and he put his arm protectively around you. Everything was perfect. As you began to fall asleep you heard Gaara humming. It was the song he sung at the talent show.

"You know, I sung that song for you," you said blushing slightly.

Gaara just smiled and kissed your forehead. "I was hoping it was for me," he said chuckling a little. "I sung that song for you too," he said huskily.

"I liked it," you said snuggling into his chest.

He just smiled contently and brought you closer. As you started to drift into sleep you heard Gaara singing you to sleep. You smiled as you listened to him sing.

* * *

"I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck, than any boy you'll ever meet. Sweetie, you have me"

You know... this is my favorite story that I've ever written. I just love it! And if anyone hasn't guessed, I'm not a big fan of Tenten... kinda hate her. I think she's annoying! If you haven't noticed this maybe you should read some of my other stories!

Review, I say! Review, review, review!

_(Mahlhaebwah) ni mameh naega  
(Mahlhaebwah) jari jabatneunji  
(Mahlhaejo) naegeh mahlhaejo_


End file.
